1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbocharger for an internal combustion engine, by which a mechanical energy flow of intake air for the internal combustion engine can be generated from an exhaust gas flow by means of a mechanical energy converter connected between the exhaust gas flow and the intake airflow, whereby the mechanical energy flow can be transferred and transmitted, and includes a method for operating the turbocharger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Turbochargers for internal combustion engines are well known. By means of the mechanical energy flow contained in the exhaust gas flow, it is possible to utilize that energy to boost the pressure of the intake airflow into the internal combustion engine. A system for controlling an electrically supported turbocharger is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,084 B2, in which the turbocharger includes a shaft that can rotate in a specified direction during the operation of the turbocharger, and is coupled to an internal combustion engine. For the electrical support of the turbocharger, the system includes an electric motor actuated by an electric motor controller. A further turbocharger with an electrical rotation machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,943,468 B2.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved turbocharging for an internal combustion engine, particularly regarding uniformly and/or adequately high charging pressure over a possibly wide speed range of the internal combustion engine as well as at a high energy efficiency.